Bump in the Night
by sleepysonicfanfreak
Summary: When Sonic and crew goes on a vacation at a mansion, trouble is brewing. For Eclipse the Darkling is out to hunt down and destroy a certain black hedgehog. With complications in the way, Eclipse needs a vessel to carry This out, so instead of enjoying his vacation, Sonic has to keep from killing all who is around him. Rated T for cursing and mentioning sexual content.


Bump in the Night Chapter One

Disclaimer

A parody made for laughs and awkward moments.

This story is not; I repeat, NOT, related to the real story line that's called "Twists and Turns". If you know of my DA account, then you'll know what I'm talking about. If you don't know what I'm talking about don't worry about it.

Sonic's point of view most of the time.

You'll know when point of view changes, because I'll tell you.

All Sonic Characters belong to SEGA

Enjoy.

Sonic's POV:

"So, where is this Mansion your aunt owns?"

"You see it when you see it."

"Answer the damn question."

"Shut up Scuorge"

"Why? Just answer. The damn. Question."

I sigh at his stubbornness. He kept bugging and bugging me. Scourge always tried to get on my bad side and succeeded. He thinks just because he looks like me, I won't beat the hell out of him, but I will in a heartbeat. Scourge isn't the only one who wouldn't leave me alone about coming with me to check out my Aunt's house; Shadow, Scourge, Amy, Rouge, and Charmy wouldn't stop shouting in my ear about it. They drove me insane to the point of having no other choice **but** to invite them to come along with me. It was only going to be Knux, Julie- Su, Tails, Espio, Blaze, Silver, Fang, Chip, and myself. But as you see, things didn't go the way I wanted.

I felt a soft rubbing gesture on my stomach. It was Chip, asleep and snoring softly like a baby in my lap. I guess even in his sleep, he knew that I was upset. I rubbed his tiny burgundy body a little bit before returning my focus to the wheel.

"Hello, my question?"

"Oh yeah, the thing that I don't care about?"

He growled and slouched back into the back seat. Charmy, who was sitting in the middle, scooted away from Scourge and closer to Espio. Great, now if we could get there without any other interruptions, I'll be fine.

After a few stops and goes, twists and turns, and some calls from Knux, wondering if they were lost or on the right path, we all got there without anyone having to have their face getting broken into. When I pulled up, I saw Knux's S.U.V. in the parking lot. I assumed that the others were inside already. I hear a sigh from Tails, who was in the passenger seat.

"Is everything alright bud?" I asked

"Yeah, I'm just tired. That was a long car ride."

We both climb out of my car and grab the luggage while Espio dragged Charmy out of the backseat.

"You were crying about not coming here, now we're here and you're crying about being here?"

"But Espio! It's scary in the woods!"

"You knew that the house was in the woods in the first place."

Charmy stopped bawling, but started to whimper as Espio put him down. They exchanged some looks; Charmy gave Espio the sad face, and made Espio have sympathy for him.

"You don't have to be scared; I'll be sharing a room with you. I'll protect you."

"Even from the monsters?"

Espio giggled slightly at Charmy's question.

"Yes, even from the monsters."

For some reason, the sight put a smile on my face. It kind of reminds me when I have to babysit Cream. She's like a little sister to me. I have Sonia and Manic but I don't want them anywhere near me right now. Before I left, the three of us got into an argument. They said that the only reason our aunt sent me a letter saying that I can come and visit is that I was her favorite. It was always equal treatment for all of us and they just can't see it. I tried to get them to come with us so they could see our Aunt and we could try to have a good time, but they continued to argue and stay home.

Everyone got their stuff and crowded around the porch. I open the door before anyone wanted to whine about how cold it's getting. Once everyone got in, I stood and took a look at the scenery. For some reason, I felt like I was being watched. I took another look around and saw a swift movement of a shadowy figure. I don't know what it was, but it looked like it was about my height. I shook it off my mind and walked into the house. I was expecting a wet kiss on my cheek but I didn't get anything. I look around the entrance and didn't see my aunt. I walk into the kitchen and didn't see her there. My heart was pounding and my hands felt like they were getting clammy.

'Where is she?' I thought to myself

I walk into the living room and was relived at the sight; my Aunt Lucile; greeting everyone. She turned to me and gave me a warm smile.

"Hello Nephew."

I walk up to her and gave her a huge hug. It felt like it has been forever since I've seen her last. As I wrap my arms around her and put my muzzle into her neck, I pick up a sweet scent of cinnamon. It reminded me of when I was a child. She would always make cinnamon rolls for everyone.

"How have you been, Auntie? Has everything been alright?"

"Yes, everything has been up to par. How are you?"

"I'm feeling great."

"Well that's grand."

I let her go and follow her back into the kitchen. Now that I was calm, and not out in a frenzy trying to find someone; I could smell different scents of meat, vegetables, and sweets. I lean up against the wall and began to think of all the wonderful things that she was cooking. My mouth was watering, I couldn't wait for dinner. I watch her as she walks over to the stove and stir some beef stew. She laughs quietly as she did this. She knew that I couldn't wait to sink my teeth into her cooking. Soon after she stopped stirring, she turns around to me with her arms crossed.

"I met your friends, they seem...nice."

"You don't have to act nice Auntie."

"Sonic, why are you friends with those people?! Not all of them it's just... some of them."

"Well, I wouldn't use that word. I call some of them associates."

"Associates? Sonic, those types of people are the reason I moved into a quieter place."

"Auntie, do you know how it feels to be drove insane?"

"Of course! I'm your Father's sister, aren't I? It's just-"

A crash and a scream interrupted her in the middle of her sentence. We both jump and walk out of the kitchen to investigate. We walk into the living room, but didn't see anything out of the ordinary. Lucile looked around and stood next to the staircase.

"The sound came from upstairs."


End file.
